Stephanie
Stephanie (b. 2012) is a female Human Fobble and the wife of Percy and the mother of Nicole. At one point, she and Percy were nearly mugged by the Lunch Money Bandit, but S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence interceded them. They were also seen at the Second Fencing Tournament in 2031. Biography Early life Stephanie was born in 2011. On 5 January, 2020, Percy and Stephanie went to see The Silver Chair in theaters. When they left after the movie, he and Stephanie were nearly mugged by the Lunch Money Bandit, after Percy insisted he could not give him his lunch money. However, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby interceded them. As the two looked on, the S.M.S.B. flung their money back to them and threw their assailant into a police car belonging to Officer Walltalker. The two immediately went home. Third NoHead War Stephanie also attended the Second Fencing Tournament with Percy. After the police and S.M.S.B. members made their entrance, Stephanie remarked that Red X had arrived, which amazed her. Percy was annoyed by this, claiming Red X was "just a little girl," and Stephanie angrily countered to his statement while staring in apparent disbelief. Red X paid their remarks, as well as the others, little mind as she advanced to the front. When she finally sat down, it was next to Elizabeth, a fellow contestant who was something of a snob. Elizabeth seemed very smug about this. Finally, she bent over to say something to Red X, which annoyed Stephanie, who assumed Red X could see right through her. Just then, Sebiscuits, who was leading the charge, announced the beginning of the tournament, before he revealed the trophy waiting for the winner. Percy and Stephanie were up first. When Stephanie arrived at the front, Sebiscuits handed her a weapon. Both walked over to the ring, where Stephanie took a pose in front of Percy. When Sebisucits sounded to "go," Percy brought his blade in a guarding position, awaiting Stephanie. When she attacked, Percy quickly blocked. Finally, Percy reposited, ramping up his attack. Stephanie was quickly forced onto the offensive, and she was finally driven back. Stephanie awaited Percy, and for the longest time they stood and eyed each other. Finally, Stephanie lunged again, but Percy rallied and brought them into a bladelock. Percy shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Stephanie to pull back. Stephanie backed away, then slowly advanced, her blade raised. Seeing this, Percy quickly slashed her in the side. After announcing Percy's victory, Sebiscuits ordered Stephanie to go to the seats with the losers of each match. Stephanie sat down on a blue chair. Just then, Sebiscuits called up Elizabeth and Emma. Stephanie was beyond satisfied when Emma won the duel. After several more matches, the next combatants were Red X and Baby Strength. Stephanie looked on "with an obsessed look with wide eyes" as Red X and Baby Strength dueled. Both of their blades locked, and Baby Strength, using his enhanced strength, redirected the blades. However, Red X dove out from under, flying very low around Baby Strength, where she quickly slashed him. Family life Stephanie graduated from college in the early 2030s, and she and Percy were married soon after. Their child, Nicole, was born in 2034. During the Christmas holiday, Stephanie was contacted by the Mayor's assistant to warn her that Percy had been attacked by Nagatha during guard duty for the government. While Andromeda wanted to set off for NYC Hospital at once, Master Intelligence had to convince her they could not until Stephanie had been notified; it would look too suspicious otherwise. Before setting off for NYC Hospital, Stephanie called the Mayor and revealed that Percy was still alive, and warned them to stay put. At 5:09 a.m., Stephanie arrived at the MBH to tell them Percy would be all right and that they could all visit him later; Force Baby and Sebiscuits were so relieved, they got up and hugged her. Stephanie was also surprised to learn that Andromeda and Red X had been killed in a recent battle. When the S.M.S.B. members visited Percy in NYC Hospital, Telekinibabe and Force Baby tried to get information from Percy about what he had been doing, but Stephanie got angry and told them that the topic was not up for discussion. In 2050, Master Intelligence portrayed rock star Rocken Role in Shipped to Hell, a fictional film about Rocken Role and Rebecca Black becoming friends and having to escape hell together with Master Intelligence’s help that was from writer-director Gloria Sigismond. Stephanie, who still had something of a crush on Master Intelligence, remarked that she "always thought Master Intelligence was a badass, but this brings his swagger into a whole new light." Personality and traits Stephanie is a kind, gentle (when not angry), and loving woman. Being in the same room with her was very reassuring. It was comfortable to be around such a friendly warm person. She was fiercely proud of Nicole's accomplishments, but scandalized by misbehavior, and was not above humiliating her publicly for stepping out of line, evidenced by her reaction to the use of Nicole threatening to rape someone in her class (though she didn't). Stephanie also idolized Baby Intelligence. Relationships Family Percy and Stephanie were very good friends in their childhood. Eventually, they were married and had a daughter. Though she was regularly exasperated with her husband Percy's quirky fascination with deadly artifacts, and his seeming inability to act as a firm disciplinarian when it came to many of Nicole's shenanigans, she clearly loved him dearly, and was fiercely proud of all he had accomplished in his career. Despite being very nice to her daughter, Nicole, Stephanie had no issues with speaking her mind and enforcing discipline when her daughter put "a toe out of line". Stephanie also had a strong desire for Nicole to work for the government like her father, causing her to scold Nicole on numerous occasions for her dream of managing a thrift store. In the end, however, Stephanie clearly wanted her children to be happy in their work, and was impressed when Nicole proved to be a skilled businessman. In fact, Stephanie's worst nightmare was losing both Nicole and Percy. Baby Intelligence , Stephanie's idol.]] Ever since 2020, Stephanie was a huge fan of the superhero and celebrity Master Intelligence, enthusiastic to the point of purchasing a miniature Baby Intelligence figurine and bringing it with her to school. Appearances * * * * * * * Category:American individuals Category:2011 births Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Married individuals